Promesa en la nieve
by nightlyblue
Summary: Business man cliche. ItaSaso. Sasori se sumerge en sus recuerdos mientras contempla su anillo de compromiso. Ademas, el teclado es raro y no puedo poner acentos pero hice la historia en el movil, asi que las fallas son minimas. Tendre que corregir esto despues.


**Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **Advertencias: OoC, gay, AU**

"Algún día serás mío". Recordó el tono en que lo dijo y la sonrisa afable y juguetona que tenía mientras se lo declaraba, como una predicción, como si fuera un oráculo. Qué extraño estar recordando eso mientras jugueteaba con su anillo de compromiso, mirándolo como si estuviera hipnotizado.

Un mes. En un mes más estaría atado por siempre a Sakura, se pondrían los anillos de boda el uno al otro, ella le echaría la soga al cuello. Cuando escuchaba esa frase le parecía absurda, no porque fuera un romántico pero tampoco era un soltero empedernido; era más bien una cuestión de lógica: si te casas con una persona porque la amas, ¿por qué debería sentirse como que estás arruinando tu vida?

Bueno, bueno. Es difícil creer que en estas épocas aún haya matrimonios por conveniencia, por contrato, pero resulta ser la realidad de las clases altas. Sasori se había dedicado en su juventud a ser joven, sin prestar mucha atención a los negocios de su padre, diciéndole que ya aprendería cuando de verdad tuviera que hacerlo. Lo postergaba siempre porque sus pasiones eran otras. Se había dedicado a viajar a través del mundo para aprender arte, a ir a diferentes escuelas de modelado, conocer diferentes maestros y sus obras.

Entonces su padre cayó enfermo, tuvo que volver de improviso a mantener estables sus negocios y aún con los más fieles colegas de su padre, no había podido tomar las decisiones correctas, convencer a socios como su padre había hecho, obtener los tratos que necesitaban. La compañía se iba a pique y los Haruno se frotaban las manos ante esto, especialmente la joven Sakura que siempre había estado tras él, primero prendada, luego encaprichada.

Suspiró.

Sasori no detuvo a Itachi cuando le abandono en sus viajes para "aprender cómo hacerse cargo de los negocios", cuando se fue para portarse como su estatus se lo requería, aunque estaba enfadado. No lo reprendió, no reclamó, sólo dejo que la distancia los separara hasta que fuera imposible creer que antes fueran inseparables, que hubieran escalado montañas juntos, acampado con extraños que hablaban diferentes lenguas y que, incluso, una semana antes de que se fuera, a Sasori se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza comprar una sortija para

Itachi y pedirle que se casara con él en uno de esos países extranjeros. Entonces no paraba de imaginarlo, se pondría de rodillas, le extendería el anillo diciendo "¿Quieres ser mío y reclamarme legítimamente como tuyo?"; porque aunque eran amigos, Sasori sentía que el amor bailaba entre ellos, porque sus abrazos eran excesivamente largos, sus manos no sé cernían entre sí pero sus dedos jugueteaba de vez en cuando en el dorso de la mano del otro, sus asientos de viaje eran lujosos y espaciosos, sin embargo, sus cuerpo siempre iban muy juntos.

Porque Sasori nunca olvidaría aquella vez cuando practicaban snowboard, que se había caído en la pendiente, rodado sobre la nieve e Itachi asustado se había precipitado hacia él, parando su tabla donde estaba se inclinó para comprobar que estuviera bien y Sasori, antes de que siquiera le preguntara, había esbozado una sonrisa de satisfacción, de plenitud (pues se sentía dichoso de tenerlo ahí, saber que se preocupaba por él). Itachi se sintió embelesado, tanto que sin pensar solo se le escapó aquel "algún día serás mío". Sasori lo atesoraba como uno de sus recuerdos más preciados.

Ah, cuánto tiempo...

Itachi probablemente lo había olvidado, aquella promesa... Y, probablemente, a Sasori también.

Desearía haber podido volver con Itachi a formarse como un directivo, aunque en el fondo sabía que no había podido ser de otro modo. Su corazón estaba en el arte. Lo que sí podía haber hecho era tratar de acercarse a él cuando regresó, pedir sus consejos, su ayuda, su apoyo, su amistad. Mas... ¿Qué se suponía que dijera? La suerte estaba echada, la soga en su cuello.

El teléfono vibró en el escritorio, sacándolo de sus recuerdos. Se estiró a tomarlo e hizo una mueca al ver que llamaba su futuro suegro.

-¿Aló?

-El compromiso se cancela -después de eso se acabó la llamada.

Sasori se levantó mirando el teléfono atónito. El Haruno se oía molesto pero no se le ocurría qué podría haber hecho para enfadarlos hasta el grado de cancelar el trato.

Cuando la estupefacción se le pasó, llamó a uno de sus colegas que le informó cómo Itachi Uchiha se había reunido con el líder Haruno para amenazarlo si continuaba con sus planes para apoderarse del corazón de Akasuna&Co. Pues, si bien los Haruno habían crecido en poderío, los Uchiha eran los más poderosos en todo el Este y fácilmente podían convencer a sus socios dentro del Emporio Haruno para volverse en contra del líder.

Sasori no supo qué decir, así que agradeció la información y cortó la llamada.

¿Y ahora qué?

Sasori quedose meditando en el estudio mientras esté se teñía y desteñía con el correr del crepúsculo hasta los inicios de la noche.

El mayordomo tocó a la puerta, seguido de ésto, le indicó que tenía visita.

-Hágalo pasar.

Tembló un poco, se colocó frente al escritorio para apoyar la espalda en él, ensayó un poco la pose. Estaba nervioso.

Al poco rato, el mayordomo abrió la puerta y anunció: "el joven Itachi Uchiha", luego inclinó la cabeza y se retiró cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Se miraron a los ojos. Las palabras no venían.

Sasori fue el primero en desviar la mirada, quizá eso le dio la fuerza para hablar.

-Ha pasado tiempo, ¿eh?

-Demasiado tiempo, aunque... es bueno ver que estés bien.

-Sí, me alegra ver que estás bien también.

El ambiente era raro, había demasiada tensión.

-Lamento lo de tu padre.

-Parece que se está reponiendo, al menos lo está a haciendo con la seguridad que le daba la boda. Espero que no le dé un infarto cuando le diga que se canceló -bromeó echando un vistazo a la cara de Itachi.

-Espero que no -el moreno dejó escapar una leve risa. El silencio volvió unos instantes.

-Sasori, recuerdas una vez, en medio de la nieve de St. Anton...?

El pelirrojo se agarró fuertemente del escritorio.

-Te dije que serías mío.

-Lo recuerdo -levantó la vista para enfrentarse al Uchiha.

Itachi guardó silencio, parecía que se le habían acabado las palabras. Quizás esperaba otra reacción.

En tanto, el nerviosismo jugó tramposamente contra Sasori, haciendo que le vinieran dudas y preguntas que no había podido concebir antes.

-¿Y qué? ¿Ahora que te has vuelto el exitoso hombre de negocios que planeaste, vienes a reclamarme como cualquier cosa que puedes adquirir con tu dinero? -él mismo se sorprendió de lo irritado que acabó diciendo eso, entonces se dio cuenta de lo molesto que estaba porque Itachi se mantenía tan calmado después de todo el tiempo sin verse. Ambos eran calmados en realidad, pero el corazón del Akasuna había bullido durante años con el amor, la amargura de la despedida y la incertidumbre de si Itachi acabaría siendo tan frío como todos los otros en su estatus.

La reacción sorprendida y casi ofendida del moreno lo hizo calmarse un poco.

-Vine para ayudar un amigo en apuros, vine para darle los consejos que podría necesitar -Sasori notó que a Itachi le temblaba levísimamente el labio.

-¿Como qué consejos? -preguntó con más tacto, creyendo que le ayudaba a continuar.

Itachi miró fijamente un punto en el escritorio, Sasori siguió su mirada y observó el que fuera su anillo del compromiso con Sakura, hasta entonces se había olvidado de él.

-Te aconsejo que te deshagas de eso.

-De acuerdo -Sasori sonrió de medio lado.

Itachi se llevó la mano al bolsillo, sacó una cajita aterciopelada, la abrió para develar un elegante pero no excéntrico anillo de rubíes y diamantes en oro blanco, respiró profundamente y pronunció:

-Y te aconsejo que uses éste en cambio, sólo si así te place.

-¿Y ser tuyo? -los ojos miel brillaron con lágrimas que se juntaban previo a derramarse.

-Y ser yo tuyo -sonrió el Uchiha.

Sasori extendió la mano, Itachi deslizó el anillo en su dedo y lo echó atrás, la espalda en el escritorio. El Akasuna sonreía de beatitud.

-Tienes la misma expresión que esa vez en medio de la nieve -y como habría querido hacer en aquel entonces, Itachi se inclinó sobre él para besarlo. Sasori lo rodeó con los brazos, la manos en su espalda reforzando esa unión, el anillo en su dedo reforzando la unión de sus vidas.

 **Nota: Iba a poner a Itachi diciendo "deberías deshacerte de eso, te va a poner el dedo verde", pero supuse que era demasiado OoC xD**

 **Nota 2: I love you ewe Tú sabes quién eres ewe**


End file.
